A bunch of Cilan one-shots
by Biggest-Beyblade-Fan
Summary: A bunch of Cilan one-shots
1. Hi I'm Jamie

Jamie walked down the path watching the Pokemon play and drink water. She smiled at the flying Pidove. She had been travling to the next city for three days now, hoping to eventually find it. Suddenly an idea came to mind, why han't she thought of it before! "Chanda! I choose you!" Jamie yelled calling her Charizard from her pokeball. "Char." Chanda said. "I need you to fly and tell me where the next town is." she asked Chanda. Chanda nodded taking off into the air. Jamie ran a hand through her black hair she always kept in a pony-tail. _I guess I should rest until Chanda comes back. _Jamie thought sitting down by a nearby tree. She had her eyes slightly closed when she heard voices nearby. A boy was talking, "Cilan! When will lunch be ready?!" the boy asked impatient. Then she heard a girl say, "Ash, your such a little kid!" Then the boy, Ash she belived his name was, say, "I'm not a little kid! I'm just being curious!" He yelled. Then she heard a diffrent voice say, "Lunch will be done in a minute." The boy said that calmly. The word lunch caused her stomach to growl a little. Jamie sweat-dropped, _I guess I'm hungry. _Suddenly a small pikachu jumped out of some nearby bushes, scaring her a little. "Pika pi? Pikachu!" The small electric mouse pokemon spoke looking at her. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu yelled, slightly confusing Jamie. "Ah, Pikachu there you are!" a boy with spiky black said picking up his Pikachu. Finally he realised that Jamie was there, now stading up. "Who are you?" he asked. "ASH!" a girl with taned skin with her black hair in a pig-tail yelled running next to him. "Don't be so rude! You have to introduce yourself first, before you asked someone for there name! Your such a little kid!" She yelled. Jamie sweat-dropped as the two argued continuously. She then heard a male clear his throat all three looked at him. He had green hair and wore a suit of some kind. "Lunch is prepared." He announced. He then turned his attention over to Jamie. "Oh, hello. My name is Cilan, one of the gym leader Striaton Gym, and you are?" he asked politly putting his hand out for Jamie to shake. "Jamie Hamony, Pokemon Trainer." Jamie introduced shaking his hand. "It's a plesure," Cilan spoke letting go of her hand. "Really! I am to! My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" Ash yelled shaking her hand quickly causing her arm to roughly go up and down. "I'm Iris, nice to meet you." the girl introduced smiling. "Would you like to have lunch with us?" Cilan. Jamie's stomach growled, causing her to slightly blush. "Sure," she answered smiling.

**Lunch  
**  
Jamie and the others ate their food. "This taste delisous," Jamie told Cilan. "Thank you, I've been told that." Cilan responded warmly. "I can see why." she responded wiping her mouth with a napkin. Suddenly a roar was heard. "What is that!" yelled Iris nervously. "I don't know!" yelled Ash. "It's a Charizard!" Yelled Cilan. "It's Chanda!" Jamie yelled over Chanda's loud roar. "What!?" the three yelled. "Jamie watch out it's coming right for you!" Ash yelled tackling her to the ground as Chanda landed right in front of them. Jamie rolled away from Ash as Chanda blasted him with a Fire blast. Ash was in crisped. "Chanda... you didn't have to do that he didn't hurt me." Jamie said patting Chanda on the head. "Are you two okay!" Cilan asked. Ash shook his head clearing the ash off his face. "Yeah, we're fine." Jamie answered. "Err, Ash, Cilan, Iris... This is Chanda she's my pokemon." Jamie told them rubbing the back of the head, "I asked her to find the town over, did you Chanda?" she asked her Charizard. Ash had his arms crossed, "Then why did she burn my face!" he asked. "Well, when you tackled me to the ground, Chanda's protectivness kicked in." Jamie responded. "So, what your saying is, when Ash tackled you to the ground, Chanda must have thought he was hurting you, so her first reaction was to attack Ash," Cilan concluded. "Pretty much," Jamie answered. "Hey!" Ash yelled pointing to Jamie. "Yes?" Jamie asked with a slight smile. "I want a Pokemon battle! Three on Three!" Ash yelled. "Ash! You can't just shout at her, demand a battle! Your such a little kid!" Iris yelled. Jamie smirked, "I accept." "Alright lets do thi-" Ash started but Jamie interrupted him. "Wait! we need a referre." sge pointed out. "Allow me." said Cilangetting in the middle. "Okay get ready." Cilan started "Go." Ash turned his hat backwards "Alright Oshawatt! I choose you!" Ash yelled calling out Oshawatt. "Killer! It's your turn!" Jamie called out her shinyHydreigon. "Killer! Use Bite!" Jamie called. Killer began to move closer and faster at Oshawatt. Oshawatt freaked out and began to run around trying to avoid Killer. When Killer went to bite Oshawatt, Killer teeth hit Oshawatt's shell. Killer backed off. "Oshawatt, use Razor Shell." Ash yelled. "Killer dodge it!" Jamie called to Killer but it hit Killer on the back. Iris gasped, "A direct hit!" "It'll take a lot more than that!" Jamie yelled. "Killer, use Body Slam!" Jamie called to her Hydreigon. Poor little Oshawatt didn't even have time. "Oshawatt!" Ash called out. When Killer moved Oshawatt was groaning out in pain with swirly eyes ( . ), "Osha... Watt". "Oshawatt is unable to battle, the winner is Killer." Cilan announced. Ash growled, "Oshawatt return! you did well." he told his pokemon. "Tranquill! I choose you!" Ash yelled calling out tranquill. "Killer, use Body Slam again!" Jamie yelled. Killer went to Body Slam Tranquill, but as soon as Killer jumped Ash yelled, "Tranquill fly up!" and Tranquill quickly flew up causing Killer to slam itself into the ground. "Now Tranquill! Use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. "Tranquill!" Tranquill called slaming into Killer. "Killer get up." called Jamie. "Tranquill, quick use Quick Attack again!" and that was exactly what happened. Cilan checked Killer. "Killer is unable to battle, the winner is Tranquill!" Cilan announced. "You did well. Killer return!" Jamie recalled her pokemon. "Chanda, show them what you can do!" Jamie called Chanda out. "Chanda Flamethrower!" Jamie called out quickly. "Tranquill dodge it!" yelled Ash. "Don't let him!" Jamie yelled. The attack quickly connected strongly. Tranquill tryed to get up but fell back down. "Tranquill is now unable to battle the winner is Chanda!" Cilan announced. "Tranquill return! You can rest now." Ash told his pokemon. "Pikachu! I choose you!" yelled Ash. "Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled puffing out his chest. "Pikachu, Iron-tail!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled his attack connecting with Chanda. "Chanda!" Jamie yelled worried. "Char!" Chanda responded. "Use Flamethrower!" Jamie growled. "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack, the use Thunder Bolt!" Ash yelled. Chanda did the attack. And Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge and then used Thunder Bolt. "PikaaaaCHU! Pikachu yelled hitting Chanda hardwith the attack. "Chanda no!" Jamie yelled as Chanda hit the ground. Cilan quickly examined Chanda from his spot, "Chanda is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. "Chanda return!" Jamie called Chanda back into her pokeball, "You need some rest." "Okay Ash, Pikachu, get ready! Crystal I choose you!" Jamie called outSuicune. Everyone's eyes widened. "How did you get Suicune!?" Asked Ash. "When she was abducted by Team Rocket's boss Giovanni, I waisted no time in rescuing her, and she deemed me worthy of communication. Upon freeing her and turning in the grunts, Crystal returned the favor by being my crime busting assistant." Jamie explained. "Crystal use Hydro pump! Now!" Jamie ordered. Crystal did as was asked. "Pikachu hurry and use Thunder Bolt!" Ash told Pikachu. When the attacks connected there was a small explosion. All of them covered their faces. Whe the smoke cleared both Pokemon were okay. "Pikachu use quick attack, then use thunder bolt!" Ash yelled determined. "Use Ice Fang quickly!" Jamie called. Pikachu was too quick for Crystal though, and landed a Thunder Bolt on her. "Crystal!" Jamied shouted. Crystal quickly got up. "Use Ice Fang again!" Jamie yelled. Crystal quickly ran up to Pikachu using Ice Fang on the mouse. "Now! Hydro Pump!" Jamie yelled. Crystal used Hydro pump slamin Pikachu into a tree. When the water stopped Pikachu was unable to battle. "Pikachu is unable to battle, the winners are Crystal and Jamie." Cilan announced. "Pikachu are you okay!?" asked Ash picking up the poor thing. "Pika." Pikachu answered. "Crystal your dismissed." Jamie said sending off Crystal. "That was amazing!" Iris commented. "Where are you going next?" asked Ash. "The next town over." Jamie asked. "Do you mind joining us?" asked Cilan. "It'd be a plessure." answered Jamie with a smile.

**A few later**

After their small travel togther Jamie began like the group and had grown close to Cilan. She continued to travel with them. She had many encounters with Team Rocket, Trip, and the professor. She had battled Trip once and grown a small hate to the word 'Basic.' Today was just like all the others. Ash and Iris were arguing about something they probally forgot about, and Jamie and Cilan were talking. "So Cilan, what's for lunch today?" Jamie asked looking up at him. "That's a surprise." he answered. "Awww, it always is.' she pouted slightly, causing him to slightly laugh. "Do you remember what they were arguing about?" Jamie asked jestering to Ash and Iris. Both sweat-dropped, "Not at all." "She called me a little kid!" shouted Ash pointing at Iris. "But he is one!" Iris shouted pointing at Ash. "Shellshocker I choose you!" Jamie yelled calling out her female Blastoise. "Use Hydro cannon!" Jamie shouted as Shellshocker shot water at both Ash and Iris. "What was that for?!" Asked both of them. "You two looked like you needed to cool off, I just helped." Jamie answered with a shrug. Both had intense glares fixed on the girl, which she returned. Cilan had a huge sweat-drop, "I'll prepare lunch!" Cilan said both his hands raised. Suddenly all past arguments were put behind them. "We should give our Pokemon some peace don't you think?" asked Ash. Everyone called out their Pokemon. Katrina had tooken a likeing to Cilan's food and like usual watched as he made it liking her lips. "I'll go get some apples." Iris said running towards the forest. "I'll help!" Ash shouted running after her.

**A little later**

Jamie walked up to Cilan. "Do you need help?" she asked. "Yes, could you bring this and put some on the plates?" Cilan asked handing her a bowl to her. "Sure," she answered. She began to walk, but halfway there she tripped over a rock, causing her to throw the bowl up. She landed on the ground and the bowl landed on her head. "Jamie, are you okay!?" asked Cilan running next to her helping her up. The bowl was still on her head as she got up. Cilan hesiently pulled the bowl of salad off her head. what he saw slightly shocked him, she was smiling! She then began laughing. "And all this time I've been calling Ashcabbage head!" she laughed taking a little peice of the green leaf off her head. Cilan patted some of the salad off her shoulders. "So, you're okay?" he asked. "I fine ^^" she smiled, "As for you salad..." she trailed off biting her lip. "It's fine, as long as your okay." he aswered. "Aww, thank Cilan." she smiled. "To tell the truth, Jamie." Cilan started then stopped. "What?" asked Jamie curiously. "I-I like you." Cilan said standing up strait. Jamie's eyes widened. "Really!? I like you too! Since the second day we met!" she answered hugging him, on her tippie toes. Cilan hugged back. "Then will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. She nodded. "Did we miss something?" asked Ash and Iris. "No!" both answered quickly.


	2. Meeting again

Jamie walked down the simple dirt path, with Dew, her Zorua, on her shoulder. In front of her was Lightning, Jamie's Lucario, while in the back of her was Frost, her Beartic. On her lest side, her Rampardos, Crusher. And finally her Rhydon, Driller. The four acted as her body gaurds. It had been a while since she last saw Ash, Iris, and Cilan, she kind of missed Cilan's great cooking, maybe not Ash and Iris's arguing and Lily's random solutions though, but either way she did miss all of them.

A light sigh left her lips, as she looked up. She felt weight leave her shoulder as Dew lept off. "Dew?" Jamie asked looking as her pokemon switched, turning into her. Dew ran ahead, quickly. "What are you...? Dew!" Jamie asked beginning to run ahead. "Jamie?!" She heard a voice ahead yell. A voice Jamie knew well to tell the truth. That was Ash! "Jamie? Is that you?" Came Cilan's voice. "Who?" A knew male's voice came. "Hey Jamie how have you been?" Iris asked. Of course there was no answer. "Jamie? You in there?" Lily asked. "Jamie? Jaaamieee!" Ash yelled waving a hand in front of Dew's face. Dew, bit his hand, transforming back to her usual self. "Ow ow ow ow OW!" Ash yelled running around with Dew still attached to his hand. Jamie came out her pokemon a little behind her.

"Jamie! There you are." Iris said. "Hi Iris. Dew!" She called making Dew let go of Ash and hop on her shoulder. "Ash was holding his hand. "So how have you been Jamie?" Cilan asked. "Great, I've been travling a lot more." Jamie replied. She then looked over at the younger boy who was staring at Dew. "Hi, I'm JamieHarmony." She introduced herself. "I'm Trip." He greeted simply. He then took a picture of Dew. She gave him a curious look. "He tke's picture's of pokemon he sees on his journey." Lily explained. "It's rare to see a white Zorrua." Trip told himself. "No duh!" Lily told him, a little rudely. "So, how's it been going here?" Jamie asked. "Well, it's been great, actually." Cilan started, "We've recently visited the subway" "I just got a new badge." Ash spoke behind him. "Axew just made a new friend." Iris put in. "And Ash just lost to Trip." Lily smiled childishly. "It's supposed to be good news!" Ash yelled, and the two began to argue. "Sorry! I just thought we were telling our friend things that have recently happened!" Lily yelled causing Ash to back. "I'm leaving." Trip said starting to walk away, the two bickering friends paying no mind. Meanwhile Jamie, Iris and Cilan along with Ember, and Jamie's pokemon stood in the background sweat-dropping. "What little kids." Iris mummbled. The two growled nose to nose in the argument.

Short timeskip

Jamie begin traveling along with the group for a little while, she's enjoyed her time. Iris and Ash were arguing about Ash acting like a little kid again. Lily stayed back trying to earn the badge she had failed to earn, promising to return soon on Ember. Dew was sitting on Jamie's shoulder, just like always, while Lightning, Frost, Crusher, and Driller all stayed a little behind her while she talked with Cilan. "Lily's been gone a while, does it always take her long to come back?" Jamie asked. "She's onlt stayed back one time other than this time. Last time it took her a few days." Cilan replied he looked down and smiled at her, "Don't worry she'll be fine." "Your right." Jamie smiled back.

"Your such a little kid!" Iris told Ash turning away. "All I did was try to catch that Lillipup." Ash informed crossing his arms. "They're at it again." Cilan sweat-dropped. "They always are." Jamie spoke. "When's lunch?" Jamie asked with a head tilt. "In 10 minutes." Cilan replied. Dew then jumped off of Jamie's shoulder turning into Jamie and running forward. "What is she...?" Cilan asked himself as Dew stayed a few paces from Ash and Iris. Jamie shrugged it off. "Hey Jamie, since were in privite." Cilan started nervously. "We're not though. But they aren't really paying attention, so I guess 'privite.'" Jamie laughed slightly. "Well, as I was saying... I really, um, like you." Cilan confessed slightly blushing. "I like you too." Jamie nodded smiling slightly making eye contact. Then the leaning started, slowly. Leaning, and leaning, almost hesitent. Then there were 3 inches, then 2, then Cilan's hand cupped her cheek and then their lips connected. It was a sweet kiss.

"That was great." Jamie said both were blushing, still a few inches away. Then as if a curse a voice rang out from above "Hi Ash, Iris, Jamie, Cilan! Did I miss lunch!" She laughed Ember landing infront of the fighting Ash and Iris who had just settled their argument. "Hey." Ash greeted. Jamie paid no mind, she was glad that she finally got to confess to her crush. And she probably wouldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
